Certain technologies and frameworks for developing web applications, such as ASP.NET, use the notion of controls that can be dropped on a design surface to quickly develop the outlines of a web application. The controls are further customized through code written by a developer, setting of properties, etc. One class of controls is data-bound controls which are bound to some backend data source and allow access to stored data, such as in a database. To generate a date-bound control, the developer is responsible for programmatically constructing and assigning the associated data source to the data-bound control, for example, by calling a method to explicitly databind the control at an appropriate time in a web page request lifecycle.
For example, databinding occurs at the request of the page developer. The developer is required to retrieve the data manually in code, assign it to a data source property of a data-bound control, and call a data bind method on it to recreate the control tree based on the new data. Whenever an event happened on the data-bound control, such as paging to the next visible set of data records, the programmer was required to call the data binding method again to refresh the rendering of the control. Similarly, when the user requested a data manipulation operation such as updating a record, the programmer needs to retrieve the new data out of the text entry controls on the page, make the necessary calls to the data store to update the record, and then call the data bind method to refresh the rendering of the control. This requirement on the page developer to manually retrieve data in code and force the data-bound control to synchronize with the data was time-consuming and error-prone. To make matters worse, the page developer is forced to learn the architecture and re-implement specific implementation patterns to achieve consistency with standard controls.
In view of the above, systems and methods to reduce the amount of programming effort and detailed knowledge needed by a developer to implement a data-bound control and databind the data-bound control to a data source, and/or to leverage other code that has already been written to perform such function(s), are desirable.